Sweating Up A Storm
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: You think strong gym leaders are just given the title? Oh no. Not in this story. To become a gym leader you must survive months of intense battling and one loss can mean the end of your career before it even begins. Jazz had better pic his friends carefully or else he'll be gone before he can even call himself one. Collaboration between me and Tafyapyap.


**A/N:**

**TheDarkGrimoire: My friend, Introduction please :).**

**Tafyapyap: But of course!**  
**Warning: This story may be too hot for certain individuals. Parent discretion is NOT advised.**

**Both:LOL!**

* * *

'This...Sucks'

For the last hour or so Jazz and a representative of the Pokemon League have been discussing ( or as he would put it 'lectured') the exceptions of what is expected of a gym leader. And to make the situation worse this representative is known to be extremely harsh to potential gym leaders. His scowl coupled with his intense red eyes has earned him the title of "The human Gyrados".

"-ou even expect me to just give you the title of gym leader just because you passed the school doesn't mean I'm gonna lighten up on you. Oh no! in fact its my job to make sure you have THE highest quality skills to surpass your common trainer. And if you don't-"

I mumbled to myself "... With a hardass like you who'd want to be one?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

I jumped slightly at the comment. "If your gonna make rude comments at me, say them to me please so I can mark it down." He wrote down something on his clipboard as he told me off.

"Well ? Anything to say to my face?"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

"Ah, um, no, I was, uh...complimenting your beautiful hair! It has a really nice sheen to it and I was wondering whattype of porducts do you use." Oh, what am I saying, he's not gonna fall for-

"Hmm I use Pi king shampoo. Now moving on..."

'That was close! Kinda. How the fuck did I get pass that? Maaan, why couldn't someone nicer be talking to me?! Like maybe Jimmy Crik. He almost passes EVERYONE he has to evaluate! But noooooo! I get Mister tough titty!'

"In order to make sure you are absolutely capable of such an important role in an Pokemon Trainer's journey, you, and 9 other trainers will be sent overseas to Spikedome Island, where you will reside and take part of the the island's Gym for 2 months. Every three days, you shall participate in battles there."

"Ooooh!" Now THIS sounds interesting! I mean, island aside and all, but to actually be able to test myself for real...now that's awesome. And if I'm being sent here it must mean that the others are more then likely sent there like me-thanks to guys like him.

"HOWEVER." He ran up close to me!

"Eek!" He gave me a wide eyed stare that would put an unknown's stare to shame.  
'Those eyes...'*cringe*

"If you lose even one, and I mean even ONE battle legitimately, then you'll have to do it all over from the start, even if you're at a high rank. "

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"This island is designed to test only the best of the best. One loss demonstrates that you don't have a place anywhere as a gym leader. If you don't agree with our methods then please don't waste our time."

"Now..." He steped away from me. Thank Arecus! I'd rather Kalos kiss a REAL Gyrados then look him in the eye again.

"In you registration you filled out you wanted to use 5-6 Pokemon of the fighting variety, am I right?" He showed me my paper. And with it my old signature. I kinda remember the day I signed that old paper.

"Yes."

"Yes...What?" He said to me impatiently.

I sighed and replied "Yes sir." 'You fucking hardass.'

"You will be picked up and dropped off at the island exactly one week from today. No drugs and alcohol are allowed and if your caught with any in your position then, in the terms of your youth of today, your fucked. Hardcore. Without lube. By an Onix."

"..."

'...W-what t-H-...HOW THE HELL DO I RESPOND TO THAT?! And you say it with a straight face! Note: NEVER be around this guy! As little interaction as possible!'

"Well then if you don't have any questions I'll take my leave." He stood up and was about to open the door to my house and leave. 'Do I have ANY questions? I'm sure this hardass is holding some information I might need. Well its now or never.'

"Uhh...so, will I-"

"No."

*SLAM!*

And just like that he left and it was over.

"..."

"I... Couldn't even ask a damn question, what the hell?! At the very least don't slam my damn door!"

D:

"Ahh fuck it. Anyways, I was going to ask if I'd choose my own Pokemon. Guess not. So a week, huh...oh man, I can't wait! Gotta pack my clothes and stuff, tell my parents, tell my friends, yyyyyyyesss, I'm gonna learn to become the greatest Gym Leader EVA!"

And so starts Jazz's adventure. What kind of trials will he face? Who's a friend and whos a foe? Only time will tell...


End file.
